1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a Gunn triode device of a trapezoidal geometry, operating as a dynamic frequency divider, of a fixed and variable order, at very high frequencies of up to 60 GHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The phenomenon of electron transfer or the Gunn effect has been known since 1963 when J. B. Gunn discovered that in a bar of group III-V material, such as GaAs or InP, having uniform n type doping and being biased between the anode and the cathode, the current oscillates when the electrical field goes above a certain threshold: to each oscillation, there corresponds a "bunch" or domain of electrons which leaves the cathode and are transferred to the anode. The oscillation can be controlled by means of an additional electrode called a gate electrode.
This is why the main applications known to date concern oscillators with fixed or very slightly adjustable frequencies.
According to the invention, a Gunn triode device, having a layer of group III-V material, with a non-uniform section when seen in a plane view between the anode and the cathode, works as a frequency divider if an AC voltage is superimposed on a DC voltage applied to the gate or anode, the AC voltage having a frequency which is a higher order harmonic of the free oscillation frequency of the Gunn device. The term free oscillation frequency refers to the frequency at which the Gunn triode oscillates for a given DC voltage V.sub.AK and for a given DC voltage at the gate.